Tragedi Toilet Sekolah (Masih cemburu) SEQUEL
by F.N29
Summary: Mingyu tidak menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo cemburu. Karena cemburunya Wonwoo malah membawa nikmat untuknya./MEANIE


**Tragedi Toilet Sekolah (Masih Cemburu)**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **DLDR!Gajelas!BoyxBoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini bukan karena pelajaran olahraga yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu kembali merasakan perasaan cemburu kepada kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama tiga tahun itu. Sekarang mereka sudah kuliah, kesibukan mereka bertambah meski masih bisa berkencan dimalam minggu yang berakhir dengan desahan panjang.

Mingyu masih bisa menahan diri jika secara tidak sengaja Jeon Wonwoo menebar pesonanya di depan umum, karena Mingyu tahu kekasihnya itu memang sempurna. Tapi jika sudah berkaitan dengan Wen Junhui, laki-laki asal China yang entah kenapa bisa terdampar dikampus mereka, Mingyu yakin kesabarannya sudah menipis tiap detiknya

Bagaimana tidak?

Lihat saja bagaimana cara laki-laki itu menatap Wonwoo penuh pemujaan, atau bagaimana cara Jun memperlakukan Wonwoo seolah laki-laki cantik itu kekasihnya.

Mingyu sudah muak, dongkol setengah mati! Apalagi Wonwoo tidak pernah peka, dia selalu membiarkan Jun mendekatinya. Mingyu juga sudah mengutuk Jun beribu kali didalam hatinya, karena berani mendekati Wonwoo, padahal dia tahu jika Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya.

Mingyu sudah pernah menyusun berbagai rencana licik untuk meninju wajah Jun, melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi, selalu saja gagal karena Wonwoo yang menahannya.

Sekarang, Mingyu jadi galau, pacar Wonwoo itu dirinya atau si Jun sialan itu, sih?

"Oh, kau ditinggal kekasihmu lagi?"

Mingyu mendelik seraya menyedot susu coklat yang dibelinya dikantin kampus. Dihadapannya, duduk Kwon Soonyoung yang tengah nyengir lebar.

"Kali ini kemana? Perpustakaan atau kantin?"

Mingyu meletakkan susunya secara kasar diatas meja taman kampus. Akhir-akhir ini Jun memang agresif sekali memonopoli Wonwoo untuknya seorang diri. Yang paling membuat Mingyu kecewa adalah Wonwoo tidak pernah menolak ajakannya. Sialan sekali bukan?

"Bisakah kau diam dan jangan membahas mereka?"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil melihat Mingyu mengacak rambutnya lalu menidurkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Aw, dia galau sungguhan rupanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau balas saja kelakukan Wonwoo?" Soonyoung menarik susu Mingyu dan meminumnya tanpa sedotan yang digunakan Mingyu tadi.

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Soonyoung penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau dekat dengan gadis lain, akan seperti apa reaksi Wonwoo?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu menegakkan badannya lalu tersenyum miring pada Soonyoung. "Benar juga," ucapnya "mari bermain api sampai kita terbakar, Won."

Soonyoung tidak peduli pada Mingyu yang sudah berlalu pergi, dia masih meminum susu coklat Mingyu tadi. "Ah, kelas Jihoon sudah selesai belum, ya?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok jangkung yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kelas Wonwoo sudah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu, selama itu juga Wonwoo mencari Mingyu untuk pulang bersama, tapi kekasihnya itu entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Jun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum lebar diwajah tampannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jun mendekati Wonwoo dan mereka bejalan beriringan, "Kau ingin pulang? Mau kuantar?" lalu bertanya seraya melirik Wonwoo melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak usah, aku sedang mencari Mingyu."

Jun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Wownoo dan menggenggamnya. Senyum senang tertampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Minghao memintaku untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya." ucapnya bersemangat. "Aku senang sekali. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika tidak ada dirimu."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. "Itu juga usahamu sendiri, aku hanya membantu sebisaku. Ngomong-ngomong selamat, ya. Hubungi aku untuk traktirannya."

Ya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jun mendatangi Wonwoo dengan mata sembab dirumahnya. Mereka sebenarnya adalah sepupu jauh, nenek Wonwoo keponakan dari keponakan adiknya nenek Jun. Jauh, kan?

Jun memutuskan untuk menjadi pertukaran pelajar dari China karena frustasi pasca putus dari kekasihnya, Xu Minghao. Jun masih mencintai Mingaho, sangat malah. Tapi laki-laki itu tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya, Jun galau berat, menangis hampir seharian penuh dikamarnya. Lalu setelah diterima menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran, Jun kembali dikejutkan karena Minghao juga menjadi salah satu pesertanya. Minghao tidak pernah bercerita ingin mengikuti kegiatan itu pada Jun sebelumnya, entah kenapa. Mereka dipertemukan dalam satu kampus yang sama.

Jun lalu meminta bantuan Wonwoo untuk membuat Minghao menyesal telah memutuskannya. Dan well, rencana itu berhasil sekarang.

Tanpa tahu jika seorang Kim Mingyu dibuat salah paham oleh mereka dan tengah melakukan aksi balas dendam.

"Jadi, Minghao memlilih memutuskanmu daripada LDRan tapi akhirnya kalian sama-sama menjadi pertukaran pelajar?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar alasan mereka putus yang sebenarnya.

Jun tersenyum, "Ya begitulah. Hey, bukankah itu Mingyu? Dengan siapa dia?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sosok Mingyu yang sedang mengusap lembut rambut seorang gadis dikoridor kampus.

Mata Wonwoo membulat. _Apa-apaan, Ming?_

Namun Wonwoo memilih diam ditempatnya. Menunggu Mingyu menoleh kearahnya dan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mingyu!"

Tapi si bodoh Jun malah memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo mencarimu sedari tadi."

Dan berbicara tanpa melihat situasi.

Mingyu menoleh, telapak tangannya masih berada diatas kepala gadis cantik yang Wownoo tahu bernama Nancy.

"Oh, aku disini sedari tadi bersama Nancy." Sekarang tangannya malah merangkul pundak Nancy mendekat padanya, membuat gadis itu merona parah. "Kami akan pulang bersama."

Wownoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Mingyu.

"Oh, pulang bersama?" tanyanya mendesis.

Mingyu sebenarnya was-was dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aktingnya sudah sampai disini.

"Mingyu aku ingin bicara. Berdua. Sekarang!"

Mingyu secara refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari Nancy dan menjaga jarak dari gadis itu. Matanya melirik pada Nancy yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Ah, anu, kita tidak jadi pulang bersama. Maaf, ya."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Nancy menunduk malu-malu. Membuat Wownoo membalikkan badannya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu berjalan begitu saja.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera menyusul Wonwoo."

Mingyu mendelik melihat Jun, "Inikan juga karenamu." ucapnya sinis.

Sedangkan Jun melongo. "Kenapa aku?"

Wonwoo membuka bilik kamar mandi dan melirik Mingyu, menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk masuk. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menurut, dia tahu jika Wonwoo marah padanya. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang cepat, jadi Mingyu sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan semua sikap Wonwoo. Dan tadi adalah sikap bagaimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo akan mengadili Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendorong pundak Mingyu, membuat laki-laki itu terduduk dicloset dan dirinya sendiri manaiki paha Mingyu, mendudukkan dirinya pas ditengah-tengah selangkangan kekasihnya.

"Wow.." Mingyu berucap lirih, secara otomatis memegangi pinggang Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkannya dileher Mingyu. Lalu terisak pelan disana.

Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah. Jadi dia mengusap punggung kekasihnya dan mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, okay? Itu tadi hanya akting."

"Ya, akting sampai betah merangkulnya hingga lebih dari satu menit!" Wonwoo masih menangis.

"Itu hanya untuk menyempurnakan akting."

"Jangan membela diri sendiri!"

Wonwoo menekan bongkahan pantatnya pada kelamin Mingyu.

"Enngh,"

"Jangan mendesah!"

Mengulanginya lagi.

"Ahh."

"Kim Mingyu!"

Kini Wonwoo menghentakkan pantatnya berulang kali. Menyiksa Mingyu dengan perbuatan binalnya.

"Kenapa dengan gadis itu? Dia lebih terlihat hebat dalam membahagiakanmu? Atau dia lebih terlihat hebat dalam memuaskanmu? Atau karena dia cantik? Hah?!"

Wonwoo membungkam bibir Mingyu yang hendak menyuarakan protesnya dengan bibirnya. Mencium bibirnya secara kasar, seolah tiada hari esok. Mingyu kewalahan, Wonwoo yang sedang cemburu begini menjadi sangat agresif dan binal.

Mingyu tidak kuat. Pantat Wonwoo yang mulai berisi itu masih menghentak miliknya yang mulai menengang. Bibirnya mencumbui dirinya dengan ganas. Astaga! Belajar darimana Wownoo ini?

"Berhenti, Won! Kau menghakimiku seolah aku ini tersangka utama, padahal kau dan Jun juga sama, bermain api dibelakangku."

"Aku tidak! Dia hanya meminta bantuanku dan perlu kau tahu jika Jun sudah balikan dengan pacarnya sekarang!"

Wonwoo kembali menghentakkan pantatnya. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar sesekali. Mingyu juga masih terkejut, jadi dirinya salah paham?

"Ennnghh!"

Gerakan Wonwoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mingyu memegang pundak Wonwoo, matanya menatap Wonwoo. "Kau ini kenapa?" Dan masih saja bertanya hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Aku cemburu brengsek!" Wownoo meninju pipi Mingyu sedikit keras, membuat laki-laki itu memekik tertahan.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!"

Menghentakkan pantatnya lagi.

"Kau ingin aku perkosa ditoilet seperti waktu kita SMA dulu?"

"Aku yang akan memperkosamu."

Wonwoo membuka kancing kemeja yang Mingyu gunakan. Mencumbui leher laki-laki berkulit tan itu secara tidak sabaran. Sesekali menggigiti putingnya.

"Aw, jangan digigit!"

Atau bahkan menggigitinya sungguhan.

Wonwoo tidak membalas, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka celananya serta celana Mingyu.

"Astaga, Won. Sabar sedikit, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Wonwoo masih diam, dia sibuk memasukkan kelamin Mingyu kedalam mulutnya untuk dihisap.

"Ahh, Wonwoo."

Mingyu mendesah pasrah. Dia terlihat seperti uke yang siap digauli.

Oh, kalian pikir Mingyu yang akan ditusuk, kan?

Tidak!

Wonwoo tetaplah seorang uke yang mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk kelamin Mingyu.

 _Ugh, kotor sekali bicaramu, nak!_ Wonwoo kembali menduduki paha Mingyu setelah selesai memberi oral padanya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, laki-laki itu memasukkan batangan yang mulai mengeras itu kedalam lubangnya.

"Shit!"

Mingyu tidak tahu, tapi mendengar umpatan Wonwoo malah membuatnya semakin sexy.

"Jangan bergerak, Kim!" Wonwoo memperingati. "Disini kau yang aku perkosa."

Mingyu hanya menyeringai. Wonwoo menghentakkan pantatnya secara cepat diatas paha Mingyu. Yang Mingyu lakukan hanya memegangi pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang sesekali mengelus punggungnya dibalik kaos yang masih dikenakannya.

"Ahh, Kim Mingyu sialan! Mmhh, aku.. Ahh!..membencimu!"

Wonwoo terus meracau tidak karuan. Gerakkanya semakin cepat.

Sekarang dia tidak peduli jika ada mahasiswa lain atau bahkan dosen yang memergoki aksi binalnya.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah, menunjukkan pada Mingyu jika dirinya mampu memuaskan laki-laki itu melebihi siapapun. Hanya akan ada seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang menjadi candu untuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Ah yeah, terus bergerak sayang."

Tapi Wonwoo lupa jika hal ini malah menguntungkan bagi Mingyu.

"Yeah, kau pintar sekali."

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar nikmat menurutnya. Mingyu tidak menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo cemburu. Karena cemburunya Wonwoo malah membawa nikmat untuknya.

 _Dasar!_

 **END**

Ini alurnya kayak sama cerita yang dulu, tapi disini aku ganti karakter Jun, dulu kan dia teman satu sekolah mereka

Maafkan jika sequel ini jauh dari ekspetasi kalian.

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
